Pandora
by Dark Alana
Summary: Aftermath after "Miss Mystic Falls". Damon,Elena,Stefan,Jeremy,Anna and Bonnie all try to deal with their problems, while trying to deal with Jonathan Gilbert. Please Review!
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

**Damon POV**

"You coming?"

"No. I'll stay here", she replied.

I watched her as she slid down to the floor. With no emotion present on her face. I just couldn't understand it. How could this girl, who looked so much like the woman I loved for so many years, could be so different.

Then what I really couldn't understand. Is why I was so compelled to stay with her? For some strange reason I couldn't resist the urge to stay her. And before I knew it I was sitting across from her on the ground in my Armani suite.

What the hell is wrong with me?

**Elena POV**

I watched in surprise and in confusion. As I watched Damon, Damon Salvatore of all people, stayed with me that night.

Things just seemed getting worse. Bonnie wasn't speaking to me. Stefan is completely out of control and not to mention his mind and it's all my fault. And not to mention, my own brother and I drifting even more apart. My life just seems to be falling apart.

For the next few days. I stayed at the boarding house with Damon helping him with Stefan. I told Aunt Jenna that Stefan was sick and Damon needed my help to take care of him, only Alaric knew the truth and talked Jenna it to letting me stay with Damon.

As for my uncle John, I completely avoided him after Damon and Alaric told me what had happened at the Founders party. I hate to admit, but when Damon told me he had killed my uncle, I wasn't angry. In fact I think that would be a funeral I would actually look forward to. I know it sounds heartless, but I can't stand John _jack-ass_ Gilbert.

As I finished venting my life's never ending problems into my diary. I headed out of Stefan's room to go school. As I reached down stairs, I noticed Damon with his back to me, staring a that pocket watch again.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work.", I could hear the frustration in his voice. Damon hated being left in the dark especially when it involved him.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?"

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass. But it was just a pocket watch. That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist…………..You spoken to your uncle lately?"

"I've been avoiding him actually. That and I've been here most nights."

So you'll be here again tonight?

I couldn't tell the meaning behind his question. I couldn't tell if he was happy or annoyed. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance!" he replied, turning around to look at me smirking.

Annoyed. He was annoyed, I just rolled my eyes and said, "See you later!" and headed for my car and drove to school.

**Damon POV**

So you'll be here again tonight? I couldn't help but ask. For some strange reason, I couldn't help but feel happy that she would be staying her with me another night.

"Is that a problem?", she simply asked

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance!" Turning around to her smirking.

She just rolled her eyes and replied, "See you later!". And as she left I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**This is my first story. So please cut me some slack.**

**Please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter II: Its Their Fault

**Chapter II  
**

**Elena POV**

I drove into the school's parking lot. Still smiling about the way Damon had acted this morning. When I saw Bonnie over by one of the picnic benches talking to Caroline and I could immediately feel the smile disappeared from my face.

I perfectly understood why Bonnie was still very upset. But I just wished she could forgive Damon and Stefan, or at the very least, me. I know she doesn't want to deal the all the vampire stuff going on, but I just want her to talk to me. I want my best friend back, hell I want my brother back. Looks like either those things are happening for a while.

I parked my car and made my way over to the picnic bench.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling as I got to the bench. Bonnie and Caroline both looked up. But Bonnie immediately looked away when she saw it was me. I couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in my chest.

"Hey Elena! Bonnie and I were just talking about the upcoming Founders parade" Caroline exclaimed. Caroline was really happy about winning Miss Mystic Falls and couldn't wait for the parade. She was practically going to be the queen of the town and she could hardly wait.

_Ring – Ring_

"Oh shot! I got to go! I see you guys later!" Caroline said as she ran off to class.

As Caroline disappeared out of sight. Bonnie and I were left in an awkward silence. But it didn't last for long. Bonnie eventually stood up and finally broke the silence,

"Well I go to go see you around!" She said not even looking at me once.

As Bonnie left I could feel the tears building, but I refused to let them fall.

For the rest of the day, my thoughts where all over the place. They were about Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and even of , dare I say, Damon and how everything was just falling apart. If it hadn't already. Things just weren't looking up.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

As I got home from school, I couldn't help but cry. I knew I shouldn't be treating Elena like this. But I knew once she and were back together, I would have to deal with themand I just can't do it. Its their fault my Grams is dead.

"Its their fault!!!!!!!" I yelled.

I was glad no one was home to hear my cry. I was getting tired of all the sympathy. Because no matter how many times someone says their sorry it doesn't change the fact that she is gone. I'm all alone, yes I have my family. But who is going teach me spells, charms, and potions, who is going to teach me everything about magic!

"I'm totally alone!" I said, as I could feel the tears starting to flow again.

And I just can't stop using magic, how would I honor my grandmother if I didn't use my gifts. I'm just so confused. I wish my grandmother was alive. I wish I could have my best friend back. I wish everything wasn't so messed up.

After a while. I decide to go for a walk in the forest. I knew it wasn't the best idea, but Elena had told me what had happened to most of the vampires in the tomb after they kidnapped Stefan, so I didn't see the harm. I walked for about half-an-hour, not really paying attention to where I was going. But when I had turned my attention to my surroundings, I realized I had walked further than I had anticipated. I looked around me and noticed I was really deep in the forest.

I tried to walk back the way I came, but I was still a little confused to where I was going, I just hoped it was home. As I walked I came across a bank near the river and then all of sudden I slipped and before I even have time to blink, I am sliding down towards the river. As quickly as possible I tried to grab hold on to something, anything, but I couldn't find anything sturdy enough to hold me.

"Help!! Somebody please help me!" I shouted. Even though I knew no one would be able to hear this far out into the forest.

But then all of a sudden I felt two hands grab me by my shoulders and as I reflex I immediately closed my eyes and felt my body being pulled up and then instantly let go. As I opened my eyes, I noticed I was standing on the bank again, only this time at a safe distance away from the river. I looked up to see who had saved me and noticed it was a man only standing a few feet away from me. He didn't look any older than me and he was absolutely gorgeous. He had chocolate brown skin, dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"Are you all right Miss?" He asked. Sounding like a total gentleman, as our eyes seemed to be locked on each other.

"Yes! I'm fine, thank you, um………..?"

"Harper!"

* * *

_**Sorry for the Cliffhanger!!!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed!!! And please remember to review!!**_

_**I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_


	3. Chapter III: Harper

**I am vexed by the death of Harper and Pearl. But none the less I will continue with the Bonnie and Harper story for this chapter and the next. Enjoy!!!!!! **

**Chapter III**

**Bonnie POV**

"It's nice to meet you, Harper! Thank you!" I replied. My eyes still locked on his, as he smiled at me.

"Harper!!" I heard a familiar voice call, but I couldn't just figure out who's.

Then all of sudden there was a cool breeze, and Anna the vampire was standing right beside Harper.

"There you are. Mother is looking for you." She said looking at Harper. Then turning her gaze to me.

"Hello Bonnie." She said.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of anger as she said my name, like nothing happened.

"You know her?" Harper asked, directing the question to Anna.

"Yes. She and her grandmother are the reason, you and mother were able to be set free from the tomb." She replied calmly.

Then it dawned on me, he was a vampire from the tomb. I stood there frozen in anger.

"Thank you!" He said moving closer towards me. I immediately stepped back.

"Don't thank me. Because of you, that spell killed my grandmother!!" I yelled as I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. But I refuse to let them fall and let them see my pain. I then immediately turned on my heels and walked away .

"Wait!!" Harper said as I walked away.

"Let her go!!" I heard Anna say as I walked off.

So I left and hoped I was on my way home, but I refused to let myself look back on the gorgeous vampire that saved me, and soon enough I found myself out of the forest and back on my bed crying.

**

* * *

Anna POV **

As Harper and I got back to the house. All I could think about was Jeremy and how we had made love for the first time. I couldn't help but smile.

As we got into the house I noticed mother was packing. She walked over to Harper and told him that we're leaving and he is welcomed to join us. He accepted and then left the room and went to go pack. As Harper left the room, I told my mother I didn't want to leave. But she said it was my decision. I didn't want leave Mystic Falls and especially Jeremy. But I didn't want to leave my mother either. I spent so long trying to get her back, I can't leave her.

So there is only one more thing left to do, say goodbye.

**

* * *

Bonnie POV **

I stayed on my bed crying, until I decided that was enough time feeling sorry for myself. So I got up and washed my face, as I heard a knock at the door. Still none of family was home yet, so I went down stairs and opened the door and saw the last person I would had ever would have expected.

Harper!

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!**

**BTW. It might be a while before I updated again. I have exams.**

**But please remember to review.**


	4. Chapter IV: I Need Her Forgiveness

**Author's Notes: **

**Sorry for the long wait. I been really tied up with exams lately and I was suffering from a little bit of a writer's block. Well here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy. The season finale for the VD was amazing, can't wait for season 2.**

**Chapter IV**

**General POV**

Bonnie stood there in awe. What was he doing here?

Harper stood there at the edge of the threshold, smiling at Bonnie.

**Bonnie POV **

"Hello Bonnie!" Harper said politely.

"What do you want?" I replied not coming out as coldly as I wanted, but it was efficient.

"I want to thank you. I know not even a hundred condolences will ever make up for your loss. But I feel as I must thank you, for giving me back my …..undead life!" I listened intently as he said these words. I wanted to yell at him and tell him to go to hell. But something to stopped me.

"Thank you Harper!" I forgave him. I don't know why, but I did. Probably because it wasn't really his fault.

"Well I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Bonnie and I am truly sorry!"

"Thank you Harper. Goodnight!" I replied, but as I said these words, I could feel something clawing at me in the pit of my stomach telling me, to ask him to stay.

"Goodnight Ms. Bennett!" Harper said as he bowed like a real southern gentleman and left.

As he disappeared into the night, I could help but feel as if I wanted him to come back. I don't understand why I had this feeling. I wanted him to stay. I needed him to stay.

**Harper POV**

I don't know what compelled me to go her house. I just felt drawn to her somehow. Maybe it was for Emily. I knew Emily all those years ago and she and I had become great friends, she even confided in me from time to time, especially when it came to her troubles with Miss Katherine. But I couldn't help but feel guilty for the pain my freedom caused her. I had to let her know I was grateful, I wanted her forgiveness. I need her forgiveness.

I arrived at the farm house and found Miss Pearl, bringing her luggage down the stairs and I immediately went to assist her.

* * *

**Anna POV**

As I went back to the farm house. I couldn't help but cry. I didn't want leave. I didn't want to leave Jeremy, but I spent so long wanting my mother back, I couldn't let her slip through my fingers now, no matter how badly I wanted Jeremy.

I entered through the back door of the farm house and I walked into the living room and found my mother and Harper speaking and collecting luggage at their feet. My mother looked up at me and smiled, she automatically knew my decision. I then went upstairs to get my luggage when I heard a scream. It came from my mother.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update soon and please remember to review.**


	5. Chapter V: We Go To Our Friends

**Chapter V**

**General POV**

Anna immediately ran down the stairs at the sound of her mother's scream. Her mother was by the front door being cradled by Harper with a wooden stake in her stomach. Then another stake came flying through the door hitting Harper in his shoulder. Harper let out a cry of pain and stumbled backwards, almost dropping Pearl. Anna immediately ran over to Harper and her mother and pulled them into the safety of the next room, staying away from any of the windows or doors.

Anna pulled the stakes from Harper and Pearl and waited for them to heal, as she listened closely to the outside to see who was attacking them and how many. But Anna only heard one heartbeat, but it was one with she was familiar with, she had heard a lot over the past few nights that she spent with Jeremy in his room. The heartbeat belongs to Jonathan Gilbert.

Anna wanted nothing more than to go and rip his head off, but she knew she couldn't and even if she could, that ring of his would just bring him back. Pearl and Harper had completely healed and became aware of Jonathan Gilbert's presence outside their home. Pearl features immediately shifted. Her eyes darkening and the veins under her eyes became clear and her fangs sprouting, she was clearly angered by his attack. Pearl was about to go and rip his throat out, when Anna grabbed her arm and stared deeply into her eyes. Pearl features shifted back to normal. She and Anna always had a way of understanding each other, without one word being said.

All of a sudden the door opened, and footsteps could be heard in the hallway and soon enough coming into the living room. They had little time to react, when John Gilbert came into clear view, caring a large gun loaded with a stake covered with vervain, the smell was undeniable. Anna locked eyes with John for a moment and he immediately aimed to fire. John shot after Anna and she quickly moved out of the stake's path. He quickly reloaded the gun and moved to shot Pearl again.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Pearl yelled while she grabbed hold of Anna and moved to the back door.

John then fire another stake and it barely touch Harper's hand. The vervain on the stake brushing against Harper's skin burned and Harper hissed in pain as he made his way out of the back door behind Pearl and Anna and into the woods.

Pearl, Harper and Anna ran for a few miles, until they knew they were safe.

"What do we do now?" Anna said looking frightened to her mother and then to Harper.

"Miss Pearl! Should we still leave town?" Who looked at Pearl willing to go along with anything she said.

"No!" Pearl finally said. Gaining confused looks from both Harper and Anna.

"We decided to stay in this town and make lives for ourselves! And I be damned if I let one man run us out of our home." Pearl said, with hint of anger behind her words.

"So where do we go? We can't go back there!" Harper said looking to at Pearl.

"We go to our friends!" Pearl said smiling at both a confused Anna and Harper.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I could not believe it. Stefan was the one who turned first and then he forced Damon to turn. I had my facts all wrong. That seems to be case lately, but it not my fault. For once it wasn't my fault, it was Stefan's.

I can't believe I just had to talk him out of committing suicide. I stood there in his room and waited for him, as he spoke to Damon. But as I waited I couldn't help but feel anger towards Stefan. We all had guilt, him, me and even Damon. But unlike Stefan, Damon and I decide to deal with the guilt and fight our way through, while Stefan would just mope and brood and want to commit suicide to get out his problems. "_What a weakling", _I thought to myself. I mean I know I love Stefan, but he can be such a bad version of Edward Cullen.

I heard Damon's bedroom door close and then Stefan appeared at the door smiling at me. I smiled back him, but it seemed forced.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" He replied. I could feel my eyes rolling. _"Gee! Where have I heard that before?"_ I thought to myself, still smiling at him, but it still seemed forced.

Stefan then moved towards me and put his hands around me and smiled at me again and then kissed me. As we kissed, I didn't feel the normal passion I would when I kissed Stefan; in fact it was like I had to force myself to kiss him back. Stefan than laid me down on the bed and moved to cuddle me in his arms, as we fell asleep.

I woke a little later still in Stefan's arms. I managed to get free from his hold without waking him and made my way down stairs to the kitchen for a snack. I walked into the parlor to find Damon sitting on the couch looking into the fire with a drink in his hand, big surprise.

**Damon POV**

I sat there listening to her steady heartbeat, as she laid in the arms of my "sorry excuse for a man" brother. I just sat there and thought about her long brown hair and those chocolate brown eyes that could see right into my very soul. I wasn't even aware to her presence until I heard her heartbeat sound a lot closer than it did before and I heard her beautiful voice.

"Damon?" She said.

"What's wrong Elena? Decided you rather lay in the arms of the sexier and smarter brother!" I said as I could feel a small smile forming on my lips.

"Are you alright?" She asked clearly ignoring my comment, but clearly concerned.

Was I alright? No! I was angry, but not at her, at him! Elena was amazing girl and had so much give and because he wasn't man enough to deal with his problems, he would give her up. I had so much feelings, so much love for this girl and I would like nothing more, but to tell her the difference she has had on my undead life and how much I loved her and how I much I wanted her. But I wouldn't, I couldn't, Elena can never know and as long he was in the way, she would never be able return my feelings.

"I'm just peachy!" I said as I got up, turning toward her and going to get myself another drink, as I tried to put up my barriers back up.

But Elena knew better, she knew something was bothering me. She always knew. She came to stand behind me as I refilled my drink at the liquor cart. She put her hand on my shoulder and it was as if I could feel at bolt of electricity go through me. I turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" She said. Her chocolate brown eyes staring deeply into my ocean blue eyes.

I was about speak when the doorbell rang. I looked back at Elena as her hand left my shoulder and she stepped away. I looked her in the eyes in for a moment, and it was if I could see a hint of disappointment in them. I walked to the door and opened it, only to see Pearl and standing behind her Anna and Harper. Her shirt was stained with blood and I could smell the vervain on them. Pearl then looked me in the eyes and spoke.

"We need your help!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**Please remember to review! **

** - Dark Alana :D**


	6. Chapter VI: Come In

**Chapter VI**

**Damon POV**

"We need your help!"

"Who is it Damon?" I heard Elena call from the living room. I didn't respond, I couldn't. I stood there in complete shock and confusion, and dare I say, concern. When I didn't respond, Elena came to stand behind me.

Pearl looked over my shoulder to see Elena and gave a small smile, but it wasn't a malicious smile, it was one of pure sincerity. Elena looked over my shoulder back at Pearl, and noticed the blood on her shirt, and she stiffened. It was if I could feel her fear, her concern.

"Come in!" Elena said.

I moved out of the way and Pearl and the others moved in to the house and went into the living room. Elena then came to stand in front of me and closed the door. She looked me in the eye and before she could say anything, I went into the living room, to find Pearl and Anna sitting on the couch and Harper standing by the window on the far end of the room. Elena came from behind me caring three bags of blood and hand one to each vampire.

**Elena POV**

I was in complete shock, when I saw Pearl and Anna standing there. But who was the other? I know his face but I couldn't figure out where I've seen him before. I know he must be a tomb vampire, but I feel as if I seen him, touched him, but where?

"Thank you Miss Elena!" He said as I handed him the blood bag. Then it dawned on me. He was the other vampire in the basement with Stefan. The other vampire who tried to help him.

"Don't mention it, and please call me Elena!...?"

"Harper!"

**Harper POV**

"Harper!" She repeated as she smiled at me. She looked so much like that wench, Miss Katherine, but she was nothing like her. I could feel her kindness. I knew I could trust her.

"What happened?" Damon asked, finally breaking his silence. Miss Pearl looked him in the eye and stared into the fire and began to tell all that had happened.

**General POV**

Damon and Elena listened attentively as Pearl told them all that had happened at lunch with John Gilbert and at the house. Elena was heartbroken to hear of her uncle's heartless acts. But she guessed she shouldn't have expected anything better. As if Pearl could hear her thoughts, she looked at Elena and she spoke.

"We can't choose our family Elena!" Elena gave a small smile and looked Pearl in the eye and it was if they had come at a silent agreement.

Stefan came into the room. He awoken when he noticed Elena was no longer by his side. He had heard all that Pearl had said. His eyes darted around room as he spoke.

"Well you will have to stay here! It's too dangerous for you to stay at the farm house, especially if John has alerted the council." Everyone, even Damon nodded in agreement.

The song_ "Nasty Little Perv (Renholder Remix) by Perry Farrell" _ringtone came blaring through the now silent room. Elena rolled her eyes; she knew there was only one person, who would have that kind of ringtone.

Damon fished out his phone out his pockets and looked at the caller ID. _Sheriff Forbes_.

"Hello!"

"_Damon its Liz. We have a problem!"_

"What's wrong?" He asked, as if he didn't already know.

"_John called. He said there is a farm house just on the outskirts of town that has been housing vampires. I going there right now, I thought you would want to meet me?"_

"Yeah sure. I'll be right there."

"_Okay. Oh and Damon, when John called he asked me not to inform you of this! But I trust you!" _

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

Damon hung up the phone and looked up, to find everyone staring at him. They all heard the conversation, even Elena heard it. She was clearly worried.

"Okay. Stefan and I are going to go the farm house. You guys stay here. Elena! Show them some of the guest rooms, where they can stay. Oh and wait here until we get back, then you should probably go home." Damon said as he turned for the door, putting on his signature leather jacket. Stefan was about to speak, when Damon held up a finger to Stefan, silencing him.

"Just come on I'll explain on the way!"

"Be careful!" Elena called to them as the left.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry for this short chapter. I promise to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	7. Chapter VII: Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. Here's chapter seven. Enjoy! **

**Chapter VII**

**Elena POV**

Things aren't getting any better. I'm beginning to think I'm doomed to suffer for the rest of eternity. I think on the verge of a nervous breakdown. But none the less I did what Damon asked, I got them settled. Harper and Anna each got their own rooms and I was now finishing showing Pearl her room. I turned to leave while she got herself settled, when she spoke.

"Elena may we speak for a moment?"

"Sure." I replied nervously.

**Pearl POV**

I sensed her discomfort. But I need to speak with her now. I didn't know when I would get another moment alone with her.

"I know what Anna did to get me free….and I would like to apologize. I know it doesn't excuse what she did but…"

"It's fine!" She said cutting me off.

"I understand. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same." I smiled. She was so understanding, so forgiving.

"Thank you. I'm glad you feel that way." She smiled back at me and again turned to leave.

I watched as she made her way to the door, but I couldn't help but feel as if I knew something was bothering her. As if she had a large burden on her shoulders, and before I could stop myself.

"Elena?" She turned back to me. "What is it? What's wrong?" She hesitated for moment not sure if she should just lie to me and leave, but strangely to my relief she decided against it.

"Everything!" She replied, the pain clearly in her eyes.

Elena looked so much like Katherine. But unlike Katherine, Elena cared about other people, even more than herself and she carried their pains, as if they were her own. She needed someone to help her, she needed someone to guide her, she needed her mother.

"Tell me!" I said as I motioned for her to come sit with me on the bed. She hesitated for moment and then came to sit down beside me and looked down at the floor and started to tell me everything from the beginning.

**Elena POV**

I didn't know why I was telling her all these things, but I just couldn't stop myself. I felt safe with her, I felt as if I were with my mother again. I told Pearl everything and I mean everything, the car accident with parents and everything in between and up until this exact moment. When I had finished, I was on the verge of tears. I felt Pearl wrap her arms around me, in a comforting gesture. I smiled; it was as if a great burden had been lifted. As I pulled away from Pearl's embrace. I noticed she was smiling at me in a comforting way.

**Pearl POV**

After Elena had told me all that had happened, especially after hearing about her birth mother and how she didn't want to be found. I couldn't but help but comfort her. Elena need a mother, and I doubt Stefan and her journal can have the same effect as a mother. I knew this was not my place, but I felt as something was drawing me to her. I needed to be there for her. I wanted to be there for her. I looked into her eyes and noticed her discomfort and decided to change the subject.

"It would seem my daughter has taken quite the liking to your brother. She even started to see him behind me back. I guess we're weak for the _Gilbert charm_!" I said as a small amount of humor laced my words. Elena looked at me slightly confused.

"Jeremy and I have been seeing each other!" A female voice said from the doorway. Elena and I looked to find Anna standing at the door, looking at Elena. Then it dawned on me, Elena didn't know. Elena didn't say anything, so Anna continued.

**Anna POV**

I had overheard the entire conversation and I couldn't help but feel sad for Elena. I heard when my mother brought up the subject about me and Jeremy and decided it was time for her to know and I knew I had to be the one to tell her.

"He and I have been seeing each other ever since we opened the tomb. He knows Elena, he know everything."

"Everything?" She asked, the fear in the eyes clearly visible. I could hear her heartbeat speed up.

"Yes. He read your diary!" I answered bluntly. Better to get it all out now, like ripping off a band aid.

Elena looked back at my mother and then to me and walked out of the room. I looked back at my mother's emotionless face, she said nothing. I turned and left and returned back to my room.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I made my way down stairs to the living room. I cannot believe Jeremy knew all this time. He knew everything, about vampires, about all the animal attacks, he knows about all the lies and that means he knows about Vicki. I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Better start making reservations at a mental facility and decide on what color stray jacket I want.

I needed a drink. I walked over to the liquor cart and poured myself some sweet bourbon. I raised the drink to my lips, when I heard the front door open and close and in walked Damon and Stefan.

* * *

**Have any idea, what's gonna happen next?**

**I hope you all enjoyed. I'll try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	8. Chapter VIII: The Farm House

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait. Thank you all for your great reviews. Here's chapter eight. Enjoy! **

**Chapter VIII**

**Damon POV**

As we drove to the farm house. All I could think about was Elena. There were so many things I wanted to tell her. So many things that I wanted to do to her. But were going to have to be put aside, for now. We were almost at the farm house, when I stopped the car and finally spoke.

"Get out!" I said calmly.

"What?" Stefan said as he looked at me confused.

"Look! I can't take you up to the house with me. Liz will want an explanation to why you're there. Because according to her you don't know anything about vampires. And besides I need you to go up the house and search for anything that might link them to us and I need you do that without being seen." Stefan looked away from me and seemed to ponder my words. A few moments passed and I was starting to get annoyed.

"So what are waiting for…..get out!" Stefan turned around to glare at me and got out of the car.

* * *

**General POV**

The farm house came into view and John and Liz were outside talking by Liz's squad car. They turned their attention to the dirt road as Damon's blue mustang pulled up and Damon got out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" John said coldly as he looked at Damon. Before Damon could open up his mouth to speak. Liz cut in.

"I called him!" John turned his gaze from Damon and glared at Liz's emotionless face, showing no remorse about going against his wishes.

"She thought I could help!...She trusts me!" Damon said sounding sincere, as Liz smiled at him. John turned his gaze away from Liz and glared at Damon, only causing Damon to smirk. John quickly recomposed his composure and spoke.

"No matter we're done here!" John said as he began to head for his car and got into the driver's seat and drove away. Once John was out of site. Damon wanted to get the story from Liz.

**Damon POV**

Liz explained that John had gotten a tip about vampires living in the house. But when she got there according to John the house was empty and it looked like no one had lived in it for a while. _So that's the story he gave her, pathetic. _I though.

"Did you find anything in the house?"

"No. John said he didn't find anything. But I guess it won't hurt to take another look…..tomorrow. Its late we should be getting home. We can talk tomorrow!" She replied. I nodded as she got into her car and drove away.

Once she was out of site. I heard the trunk door of my car close. I looked around to see Stefan putting a piece of luggage into the backseat of my car. Before I could say anything he spoke.

"It's for Pearl and the others. I found it inside the house packed and already to go. So I thought they could use it." I nodded. _Of course! Stefan always the s_ai_nt_. I thought to myself as Stefan got into the passenger's seat and we drove back to the boarding house.

We drove back to the boarding house in silence. When we arrived I could hear movement in the living room as I helped Stefan with luggage. As Stefan closed the front door of the boarding house. I walked into the parlor and felt my mouth turn into a smirk as I looked to find Elena drinking!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I promise to update real soon and give your daily dosage of Delena, Janna and even your Honnie.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review.**

**- Dark Alana  
**


	9. Chapter IX: In Each Other's Hold

**Author's Note:**

**Well I hope I didn't make you wait long. But don't worry I have brought you some Delena goodness. So here is chapter nine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter IX**

**General POV**

Stefan placed the luggage down and walked into the parlor after Damon. Damon was still smirking and was looking directly at Elena with the drink in her hand. Stefan came into Elena's view and she immediately set the drink down and ran towards Stefan.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She said the concern obvious in her voice.

"We're fine!" Stefan replied calmly trying to tame her fears. Damon rolled his eyes and moved towards the liquor cart and started to pour himself a drink.

"Well what happened?" Elena said eagerly as she looked between both brothers. Stefan hesitated for a moment and was about to try and revert the subject of conversation and tell Elena to drop it, when Damon rolled his eyes and groaned and spoke.

"John didn't tell Liz anything!" Elena turned around to look Damon in the eyes, pressing him to go on when Stefan spoke.

"Damon!" He said in a low tone, but anger clear in his voice.

"We don't need to get into this now! We'll talk about this in the morning!" Stefan said staring daggers at Damon as he turned around and grabbed the luggage before running up the stairs.

As soon as Stefan had left. Elena came to stand into front of Damon and looked him in the eye. Damon sighed and started to tell Elena all that had happened.

**Elena POV**

Damon told me all that happened and made sure I listened to every detail. I liked how Damon would always be honest with me. No matter what the circumstances he would be honest and wouldn't hold anything back and wouldn't try to shield me from everything, unlike my very own _"Edward Cullen"_. Only except Bella is the lucky one, because I get the broke down version. Damon finished telling me everything that had happened out by the farm house and I grabbed my disregarded drink and I moved to sit beside him on the couch.

**Damon POV **

Elena came to sit beside me with drink in her hand and all the great memories of Georgia came rushing back to me. Elena wasn't the worst company in the world and not to mention she was a boat load of fun when she was drunk, all of her cares and responsibilities would go straight out the door.

I always wondered if her morals also went out the door and unfortunately by no fault of mine own. I never got to test the theory in Georgia. But hopefully maybe I will tonight, but first I need to get her out of the house. Because no matter how drunk she gets, I know I'm not getting any if buzz kill Bob is just upstairs.

But I was brought out of my sexual desires, when I took in the look on her face. Something was bothering her and I wanted to help. I began to wonder what was bothering her. I've never seen Elena drink just for the heck of it, unless she was at a party or with her friends, but then again she did consider me a friend. So it might be nothing, but I knew deep down something was bothering her.

"What?" She said as she continued looked into the fire. I snapped out of my trance to notice I had been staring at her.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly. She rolled her eyes at me as I watched as she brought the drink to her lips, her perfect soft lips.

She closed her eyes as the amber liquid burned down her throat, that perfect slender throat. I could feel myself getting anxious. I would love nothing more than feel those soft lips against mine own and feel the fire burn within my body as the warmth of her body was pressed up against my cold one and I made love to her like there was no tomorrow.

**Elena POV**

As I started into the warmth of the fire. My thoughts were all on Jeremy. I wasn't angry with him. Yes he did read my journal, but it's not like I didn't give him a reason not to and I wasn't angry about Anna either. On the contrary I like Anna, I just wish Jeremy and I could be open with each other just like we were before.

"I should go home!" I finally said breaking the comfortable silence Damon and I were in.

"It's pretty late! You sure?" Damon asked concern clearly noticeable in his voice. I nodded and before I had time to blink Damon disappeared and reappeared holding my things in his hands.

"Let's go!" Damon said to me. I smiled up at him and made my way over to my car. I took my cars keys out of my pocket and again before I could blink Damon was in the driver's seat with keys in the ignition. I was about protest, but then decide against it. I got into the passenger seat and soon enough Damon and I were driving towards my house in silence.

* * *

**General POV**

Damon and Elena didn't say anything to each other the entire drive to Elena's house. They just sat in a comfortable silence.

Damon pulled up to the Gilbert house, to find all the lights were off and he could hear everyone fast asleep. Damon turned around to look at Elena, resting his right hand on Elena's thigh and the other still gripping the steering wheel.

"You okay?" He asked concern clearly visible in his beautiful features.

Elena turned around to face Damon, their eyes meeting. Deep sea blue and chocolate brown capturing each other and not resisting each other's hold.

"I'm fine!" She breathed. Damon knew she was lying, but didn't press it.

"Whatever it is….you can tell me! I'm here for you!" Damon said with complete sincerity as he moved his hand from her thigh and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Elena smiled. Damon's jaw clenched as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. It was taking every bit of restraint he had not to kiss her right there and then.

"Thank you Damon! For everything!" Elena said as she continued to smile at Damon.

Elena and Damon sat for a few moments longer before they broke free from each other's hold and they went their separate ways…for the night at least.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

"Elena called!" Damon said smirking at me as he handed my phone to me.

I looked at Damon as he walked out of my room and then to my phone. Damon and Elena were talking, yes they were doing that already. But now they were doing it on a regular bases and every time I come into the room the conversation just happens to end. I don't like it. I won't let Damon play his sick games with Elena and I can't let history repeat itself. I won't let it!

* * *

**Pearl POV**

I was making myself busy, by cleaning the boarding house. Anna and Harper were both helping me. We had decided that we should lay low until the John Gilbert problem had been resolved. Anna was a little upset about not being able to go to school as previously planned, but I think she was more upset about not being able to see that Gilbert boy. I haven't spoken to her about it, not because I don't want to, but after her confession last night to Elena, I am not sure what to say to get through to her. I guess she'll just have to learn about the _Gilbert charm_ the hard way like I did.

_Ring-Ring_

Someone rang the doorbell. I wasn't sure it was entirely a good idea that I go and open the door, especially after what happened last night. But Stefan was upstairs getting ready for school and Damon had left to meet the sheriff back at the farm house, so I made my way over to the front door. But I relaxed when I hear the sound of a familiar heartbeat, Elena. But there was someone with her, but I didn't know who, but I knew it was definitely not John's. I opened the door and my eyes widened in shock when I saw Elena's companion.

Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! **

**I hope you all enjoyed. I will try to update as soon as possible!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana**


	10. Chapter X: True Devotion

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow! Thank you all for your great reviews. I'm glad you like the story. So here's chapter ten and don't worry there will be some Janna in this chapter I promise. Enjoy!**

**Chapter X**

**Pearl POV**

Jeremy Gilbert!

I stood there in shock staring at him. I could sense his fear. Elena noticed my discomfort and spoke.

"Hi Pearl. May we come in?" I averted my gaze to her and noticed the pleading look in her eyes. I sighed and move aside so that they could enter. Elena and Jeremy walked past me and headed into the parlor. I closed the door and followed in after them.

Anna was coming down the stairs when she saw Jeremy and immediately used her vampire speed and came to stand in front of Jeremy. I could feel a wave of anger rush over me, _how could Anna be so trusting of him, he is a Gilbert!_ I thought to myself as I looked between them. Jeremy looked concern as he looked her in the eye and placed his hands on each side of her head, his eyes never leaving hers, as he engulfed her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Jeremy POV**

Elena came into my room this morning and said she wanted to talk. I was still angry at her for lying to me, but I listened to her none the less. She told me she knows about me reading her diary and she knows that I know about what really happened to Vicki and about Damon erasing my memories. I sat there in silence as she spoke, but when she brought up Damon, I could feel the anger rising deep within me.

After she explained herself and the time came for her to try make things better. I could still feel the anger rising, I thought she was going to give me some self -righteous bull shit about why I shouldn't see Anna, when she was doing the exact same thing I was, but instead she apologized. I was going to tell her to go to hell, when she told me about what happened to Anna and her mother last night and then I could feel my anger towards my "sister" completely disappeared as I feared for Anna's life. Elena told me she going over to boarding house to see them and I immediately got dressed and headed straight for her car.

We drove to the boarding house in silence. As we arrived I was little anxious, but that was nothing compared to the wave of fear that came over me as Anna's mother opened the door. I knew very well of Anna's mother's feelings towards me and it was clearly written on her face, that she would like nothing more than to rip my throat out.

Pearl move aside as Elena and I entered the house. I had never been in the boarding house before and to say it was amazing would have been an understatement. I walked over by to fire place when my eyes meet with Anna's as she came down the stairs. Anna came to stand in front of me in the blink of an eye and her eyes and mine meet. I was so relieved to see her, to know that she was alright. I knew that Anna's mother and Elena were still in the room, but I didn't care as I put my hands on both sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss.

**Anna POV**

I was so happy to see Jeremy, although the thought of my mother and Jeremy being under the same roof where no one would be able to hear his screams, scared me.

I could feel my knees go weak as Jeremy and I kissed passionately. Our tongues intertwining together perfectly and our lips pressed against each other so perfectly. We finally pulled apart and Jeremy pulled me into a hug. I buried my head into his chest as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

**Pearl POV**

I watched as the Gilbert boy kissed and embraced my daughter. I could feel my distrust of him slowly melting away. I looked at him and I noticed the complete devotion he had towards my daughter, maybe I was wrong. Maybe he did really love my daughter and never would hurt her.

I looked at Elena who was standing beside me, watching Jeremy and Anna. I noticed the joy and the sadness on her face. It was clear, Elena was happy Jeremy found someone who loved him, but she was worried that her brother may never forgive her for what she had done. I reached out to her and held her hand.

**Elena POV**

I never knew how much Jeremy loved Anna and how much Anna loved him. I was happy for Jeremy he found someone that made him happy but unlike Vicki, she did it without dragging him down, but lifting him up. Maybe Anna was all that he needed, I just hope he'll need me too. Because I need him.

I felt Pearl's hand slip into mine. I turned my head to look at her and she smiled at me. I couldn't help but feel my fears being washed away. Pearl was so understanding, it was a wonder she and Katherine were ever friends. I smiled back at her and turned my gaze to the stairs as I saw Stefan coming down the stairs.

**Stefan POV**

I came down stairs shortly after Elena and Jeremy arrived and saw Jeremy and Anna embracing each other. _Ah young love!_ I thought to myself as a small smile formed on my lips. I averted my gaze to Elena smiling at me, with Pearl holding her hand.

I was a slight confused. I knew Elena and Pearl had understanding, but I didn't realize they were that close. I was worried.

"We should get going. We're going to be late!" I said as Jeremy and Anna separated and turned to look at me. Jeremy was about to protest, when Anna turned around to look back at Jeremy and spoke.

"Yeah you should go! We don't want people to get suspicious." Jeremy continued to look her in the eye pleading with her so that he could stay, when she spoke again.

"You can come back after school! We can talk then!...Okay?" Jeremy hesitated for a moment and finally nodded before he grabbed Anna and gave her a quick hug and he headed for Elena's car.

I headed for the door after Jeremy, but I looked back to notice Elena wasn't following. Pearl and Elena were still smiling at each other and still holding each other's hand, when Pearl pulled Elena into a hug and Elena hugged her back. Now I was extremely worried. Were so many people becoming a big part of Elena's life? Frist Damon, now Pearl, who's next….Harper. I need to stop this.

Elena pulled away from Pearl and began to head for the door when Pearl whispered something to her that caused her smile widened. Now I really need to stop this and I need to stop it now.

* * *

**General POV **

They drove to school in silence. Stefan was driving as he was busying thinking of a way to stop Elena from getting too involved with Pearl and especially with Damon. While Jeremy was sitting in the back seat frequently looking at Elena as she looked out of her window.

They arrived at school and they all exited the car. Stefan handed Elena back her car eyes as Jeremy came to stand in front of Elena and pulled her into a tight hug. Jeremy and Elena stood there holding each other for a few moments, when Jeremy pulled away and smiled at Elena and walked into the school.

Elena was all smiles as she and Stefan walked into the school. They were about to head off to class when Alaric called to them as he left the cafeteria.

"Hey Alaric!" Stefan said as Alaric led them to a secluded hallway.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked clearly sensing Alaric's discomfort. Alaric looked Elena in the eye and spoke.

"Isobel's back!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! I will try to update soon! But I grantee there going to be a major twist to Elena and Isobel's meeting. So keep reading!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	11. Chapter XI: Isobel

**Chapter XI**

**Alaric POV**

"Isobel's back!"

As soon as the words left my mouth I could see all the blood from Elena's face disappear. Elena said nothing, I ushered Elena into my class room with Stefan following shortly behind, concern clearly visible on his features. I sat Elena down and Stefan moved to sit on my desk as Elena still remained silent and I started to tell them all that had happened last night when I saw Isobel.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I could not believe I was standing around outside doing nothing. Elena was inside the grill with Isobel right now and I have to stay outside.

I was at the meeting with the sheriff when I got the call from Alaric, saying we had a problem. _Don't we always_. I thought to myself. Well at least on the bright side there was nothing in the house that gave away me or Stefan away, and there wasn't anything to give up the identities of Pearl and the others. So maybe not everything was completely bad. _But wait just a minute! When did I start looking at the bright side? Damn that human!_

Now we just have to deal with John Gilbert and Elena's bitch of a mother.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I was on edge. After Isobel had grabbed Elena's arm like that, I thought she actually might hurt her. Although I was there for Elena. I couldn't help but think about what had happened in the class room. The way Damon was looking at her, protecting her. I don't like it and I will be damned if I let history will not be repeating itself.

**Elena POV**

I was really scared. This woman, this bitch sitting just a few feet away from me was my mother. _Talk about a disappointment. _I thought to myself. _Oh how I would for Damon to be sitting here beside me. Wait! No! Stefan, not Damon! I want Stefan not Damon!...I think._

Isobel stared at me. Her eyes looking straight at mine void of any emotion.

"Look I don't have what you're looking for, so goodbye!" This meeting was becoming too painful; I had to get out there. I got up and Isobel grabbed my arm again and I could see Stefan advancing towards us, but I shook my head. Isobel told me to sit down again, but this time I didn't oblige.

"No! If you want hurt me go ahead, because I'm not going to do anything for you and its obvious you're not going to tell me anything I that I want to know so…..so screw you bitch!" I spoke in a low but angry tone. Isobel seemed taken back by my words, but she quickly regained her composure. I tried to move away from her again and her grip on my wrist tightened.

I cringed in pain, but all of a sudden a hand was gripping the Isobel's wrist and crushed it. I could hear the bones break as Isobel released me from her hold. I looked up from Isobel to see Damon or Stefan, but instead I saw Pearl.

**Pearl POV **

I walked inside the grill and searched for Elena. I found her sitting by a table with a woman, which I could only presume was Isobel.

I was at the boarding house with Anna and Harper when Jeremy came by. Jeremy explained all that had happened and where Elena and the Salvatore brothers were and why. I knew this was a bad idea, especially with Jonathan Gilbert still at large. But I felt I had no other choice. After what Elena told me about her mother. I had to go. I had to be there for her, I had to protect her.

I heard what Elena had said to Isobel and a small smile formed on my lips, but quickly faded away as I saw Elena cringed. I moved over and gripped Isobel's hand that was holding Elena and tightened my grip on it until it broke. I looked at Elena who was shocked by my presence and I gave her a small comforting smile, before turning my attention back to Elena. Isobel looked up at me shocked and got up.

"This isn't over! I will get that device!" Isobel said trying to sound dangerous, but compared to my strength she was nothing but a bug. A bug that needed to squashed. Isobel took her jacket and headed for the door. I was about to speak, when someone got Elena's attention and she looked away from me with tears in her eyes and I followed her gaze. She was looking at the witch, Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes were locked on Elena and she started to move towards her and then abruptly stopped. Something stopped her, she was looking over Elena's shoulder and I could feel her concern for Elena immediately fade away and turned into hate. I followed her gaze and turned around to see Bonnie staring at Stefan. It was Stefan that stopped her and then it all came back to me. Bonnie hated us, ever since the death of her grandmother, Bonnie had become…..according to Anna, _anti-vampire_. Which was expected, but what she did next was really unexpected, she walked away.

**Elena POV**

As Bonnie walked away I could feel my heart break. Bonnie had walked away from me, because of Stefan. _I needed her now more than anything and she walked away because of HIM_. I thought to myself in disgust. I needed my best friend and Stefan was tearing us apart, if we weren't already torn.

I turned around and I could see Stefan coming near to me, trying to comfort me. But before he could get to me, Pearl wrapped her arms around me and nestled my head onto her shoulder.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I could not believe that Pearl was the one who comforted Elena and not me. I was getting annoyed. _I won't let anyone take Elena from me. No one! Not Pearl! And especially not Damon. This needs to stop now_! I thought to myself as Elena and I drove back to the boarding house.

* * *

**Pearl POV **

After Elena and Stefan had left, Alaric left soon after and I was left with Damon. I told Damon all that had happened with Isobel and he was clearly angry when I had finished. He told me to go back to the boarding house and he left to go take care of "something". I knew very well that he was going to go and talk to Isobel, but I didn't try to talk him out of it and thought it was better left alone.

I began to make my way back to the boarding house. When I felt someone was watching me. All of a sudden Isobel came at me with vampire speed with a stake in her hand. I skill fully moved out of her way and in a quick movement knocked the stake out her grasp and into the alley way beside us. She then moved and gripped my neck before bearing her fangs at me and her eyes darkening.

I only smiled at her coldly and grabbed hold of her hand that was around my neck and I could hear her wrist break as I twisted it in an unnatural way. Then using vampire speed I picked up the stake and I gripped her by the neck before I rammed her back into the brick wall in the alley way.

"Don't think you can challenge me! I have over 500 years on you!" I said coldly as I felt myself beginning to change. I let her go and using vampire speed made my way over to the boarding house. I was so tempted to end her, but I couldn't, Elena was the only reason she was still _"alive"_…..for now anyway.

* * *

**FYI: If there is reference in the story to a scene from the show I haven't rewritten. That means how you saw it in the show, is exactly how it happened in the story. Just letting you know.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed! I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana  
**


	12. Chapter XII: I'm Concerened For You

**Author's Note:**

**Well thank you guys for all your great reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. So here is chapter twelve. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XII**

**General POV**

Jeremy and Anna sat on the couch in the parlor cuddling. Pearl had already returned and was upstairs talking with Harper. Elena was with Stefan in his room.

Jeremy and Anna were so happy. Everything was now out in the open and they could no longer hide their love, but there was still the John Gilbert problem and the sooner he was dealt with, the better.

As Anna laid her head against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. She never thought she could have these feelings for anyone, especially a human. But there he was, holding her in his arms. Anna got up and got on top on Jeremy and straddled his waist as she smiled. Jeremy smiled back as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Jeremy and Anna were so engrossed in each other that they never heard the front door open and close and in walked Damon.

* * *

**Damon POV**

As I walked back to the boarding house I replayed the events that happened at my little "meeting" with Isobel. I couldn't believe I said all those things, but deep down I knew they were all true. I do care deeply about Elena and I would be damned if I let that monster, especially a monster that I helped create, harm her.

I walked into the boarding house to find Jeremy and Anna making out on the couch.

"No Anna! No sexual intercourse on the couch!" I said loudly, knowing Pearl would be able to hear me. I smirked as Jeremy and Anna immediately separated and I before I had time to react Anna rammed me back into the wall bearing her fangs at me as her eyes began to darken.

"What's wrong Anna? Don't want mommy to come downstairs and spank you!"

"No! It's not me I'm worried about!" She said coldly, the anger clearly audible in her voice. I could feel the smirk on my face fading, I realized she was right, I knew of Pearl's feeling towards Jeremy and she would more likely rip Jeremy's throat out, then harm her own daughter.

Anna finally calmed down and her face returned back to normal as she let me go and went back to sit next to Jeremy who was glaring at me. I smirked at him and walked to the liquor cart to pour myself a drink.

* * *

**Pearl POV**

Harper and I were sitting together reading when I heard Damon's remark. I practically jumped out of my skin and was so tempted to run downstairs, but I refuse to give Damon the satisfaction.

I knew Anna had strong feelings for Jeremy, but were they really that strong? And was it mutual? I guess I'll have to find out for myself, but for now I was more interested in the conversation Elena and Stefan were having.

_**Stefan:**__ I just don't think you should get yourself too involved with them! _

_**Elena:**__ And why not?_

_**Stefan:**__ I'm just afraid…. I don't want to see you get hurt!_

_**Elena: **__You don't want to see me get hurt? Or you?_

_**Stefan:**__ And what's that supposed to mean? _

_**Elena:**__ You know exactly what it means. You feel threatened!_

_**Stefan:**__ Elena…..that not true!_

_**Elena:**__ Yes it is. You feel threatened by every new person in my life. First Damon and now Pearl._

_**Stefan:**__ That's ridiculous._

_**Elena:**__ Is it? When it came to Damon I could understand why. But Pearl and Anna… and now I bet even soon, Harper!….Your just being plain…selfish! My life doesn't revolve around you….I can have other people…and other vampires in my life. __**My **__life Stefan!_

_**Stefan:**__ Elena…I'm just thinking about your safety._

_**Elena:**__ My safety! Ha!….More like, your own selfish needs._

_How dare he?_ I thought to myself. I got up and started to head to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Harper.

**Harper POV**

I heard what Stefan was saying to Miss Elena and I had to admit I was a little angry myself. Miss Pearl was clearly angry, but I felt Miss Elena should handle it without any intervention from any of us.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I heard loud and clear what Stefan had said to Elena. I began to grip the glass of scotch tightly as I felt my anger threatening to spill over. I heard Stefan's room door open and slam shut as Elena came stomping down the stairs clearly angry.

"Jeremy lets go!" Elena said looking at her brother, trying to calm down. Jeremy hesitated for a moment and the nodded and kissed Anna goodbye.

"Bye Anna!…Pearl, Harper! Bye Damon!" She said as she walked towards the door fully aware we could all hear her as Jeremy followed behind.

"Bye!" Anna and I said in sync.

**General POV**

Damon and Anna heard the car leave the drive way as they saw Stefan come down the stairs, brooding as usual. Damon and Anna looked at each other and smirked. Anna had also heard his conversation with Elena and was almost as upset as he was. Anna wanted to make peace with Elena, but not only for Jeremy but for herself.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Elena hadn't spoken to Stefan since their argument last night and it seemed she had no intention to anytime soon, Anna and I were immensely happy about that, it was just so much fun to see him brood around.

I was in the kitchen enjoying a nice warm glass of A negative when I heard Elena's car pull up. I ran to the door and opened it up before she could knock. I opened my mouth ready to taunt her with some witty remark, but froze when I saw Bonnie standing behind her.

"We have a problem!" Elena said in a serious tone looking me straight in the eye.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.  
**


	13. Chapter XIII: Trust

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. There are about two to three chapters left until the finish. So here is chapter thirteen. And also make sure you check out my new story "Dark Warrior". Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIII**

**Bonnie POV**

The plan was simple. I would deactivate the device and Elena would give the device to Isobel, in exchange for Jeremy. I sat there in the living room of the boarding house as everyone argued.

Damon and Anna wanted to storm the house were Isobel was keeping Jeremy and kill anyone who got in their way. Pearl, Harper and Stefan were all in agreement with Elena's plan, although I think the only reason Stefan was on board so he could get Elena to forgive him. _Pathetic_, I thought.

Elena, Pearl and Stefan were busy arguing with Damon and Anna trying to get them to see their logic, while Harper remained silent.

**Harper POV**

I agreed with Miss Elena. Her plan would work, but she now she only had to convince Damon and Anna. Damon didn't want to risk it, he didn't trust Bonnie to do as she promised and Anna was in love with Jeremy and she only wanted to protect him.

I watched Bonnie from across the room. She reminded me so much of Emily, head strong and a loyal friend. I finally moved and went to sit next to Bonnie.

"Damon doesn't seem to trust you!"

"Well I really couldn't care. Because I don't trust him either!" She replied. I could sense the hatred she had for him.

"Well do you trust me?" She hesitated clearly taken back by my question. She looked me in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, disregarding my question, but I answered her none the less.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Jeremy POV**

I sat there and stared at her. I couldn't not believe this was the same woman who gave birth to my sister, to my caring, loving, selfless sister. I was no longer angry at Elena, how could I be, I now understood her actions and now I just wanted to make peace. I wanted to be as we once were.

"You seem confused Jeremy?" She asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yea a little. I'm just wondering how such a cold heart less bitch like you, could be _my_ sister's mother." She seemed taken back by my boldness for a moment and then before I could blink had her hand around my neck.

"I would watch what you say if I were you…"

"Or what? You can't hurt me…. You can't hurt or kill me, because if anything happens to me, Elena will never give you the device." A wide smirk formed on my face as she released me and left the room leaving me with her minions.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

"Because he's in love with you!"

I could feel Damon's and Pearl's eyes on me. Anna was no longer there, she immediately took off after Elena called home. I looked down to the ground; I could feel anger within me begin to rise. I looked at Pearl's expression, and she looked, calm. _Could everyone see it but me! _I thought angrily to myself.

As Isobel walked off with her minions in tow. I could see Elena on the brink of tears, I saw Pearl beginning to step towards her and I immediately ran to Elena's side and pulled her into a hug.

**Pearl POV**

_That controlling little parasite! _I thought to myself as I watched Stefan comfort Elena. Elena looked over his shoulder towards me and I gave her a small smile. I just wanted to go and dismember Isobel's head from her body, but now was not the time.

Elena then shifted her gaze to Damon. Damon looked away from her; he couldn't look her in the eye. _It would seem Isobel was right, he was in love._ I mean I had my suspicions, but here and now was the only proof that I needed.

**Damon POV**

_NO! NO!_ Was all I was I could think of. Isobel told her, _Time to kill the messenger!_

I couldn't look at her, all she would have to do was to look into my eyes with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and she would know everything. She can't, I won't let her, and she wasn't mine. _I will not have my heart broken again!

* * *

_

**General POV**

Damon and Pearl sat opposite to each other on the couch in the living room of the boarding house drinking and laughing as they discussed the many ways they could kill a person or a vampire. Harper was upstairs and Anna was still at Jeremy's, which made Pearl a little on edge, but not because of Jeremy, but the thought of her daughter being under the same roof with John Gilbert, but Anna assured her that only Jeremy knew she was in the house.

**Stefan POV**

I walked into the boarding house after taking Elena home, I found Damon and Pearl drinking. I glanced at Pearl for a moment before fixing all my attention on Damon! Damon rolled his eyes as got up and walked towards the liquor cart. Pearl downed the rest of her drink, before saying goodnight and ascended the stairs.

It was now time to deal with Damon once and for all.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I hope you all enjoyed and I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	14. Chapter XIV: Repair & Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all again for your great reviews. So here is chapter fourteen. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XIV**

**Elena POV**

After I got home I completely avoided Uncle John and Aunt Jenna and went straight to my room. I couldn't get what my mother, what Isobel said out of my head. Was Damon in love with me? I know I shouldn't care; I'm with Stefan…for now. But I knew there was a small part of me that was growing every day that hoped it was true.

**Anna POV**

When I entered Jeremy's room I found him sitting on his bed. Before he had time to react I pushed him back and got on top of him and straddle his waist and crashed my lips down unto his. I was so happy he was safe. If that bitch Isobel had hurt him, she wouldn't be undead for much longer.

Jeremy and I kissed and cuddled with each other until we heard Elena's bedroom door close. Jeremy got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom that he and Elena shared. As he reached the door he turned around to look at me and I gave him a small nodded and he gave me a small smile and left.

I knew he now wanted to make peace with Elena, from what he had told me, he and Elena were once inseparable and honest with each other and I could tell they wanted that again. This past year had practically destroyed them and now it was time to repair and rebuild.

_**Jeremy:**__ Hey! Can we talk?_

_**Elena:**__ Sure! Come on in. _

_**Jeremy:**__ Look Elena. I'm sorry I read your diary….but I just wanted the truth. Look you're my sister and I love you and…. _

_**Elena:**__ Look Jer its okay! You had every reason to. I just thought I was doing the right thing to keep you safe. I love you so much and I promise never keep you in the dark again._

_**Jeremy: **__Okay! As long as you promise to be that annoying loving sister that I know and love._

_**Elena: **__ha-ha…promis_e**.**

A few moments passed before Jeremy came back. He smiled at me as he came lie beside and wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you!" He said to me without any hesitation. I smiled.

"And I love you!" He smiled at me and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

**Elena POV**

I could hear Jeremy and Anna's muffled laughs; it brought a smile to my face. I was glad everything between me and Jeremy were taking a turn for the better, but yet my heart still felt heavy. I could feel myself on the verge of tears as I headed downstairs to get some water when there was light knock at the door.

I opened the door to feel my eyes widen in shock to find Pearl.

* * *

**Pearl POV**

Once I left Stefan and Damon, I went to lie down on my bed as my thoughts lingered with Elena, I was still concerned and I doubt that Stefan had done a good job of comforting her.

"_So you think that John is Elena's real father!"_

If my heart could beat, I would think it would have stopped. Of course, why didn't I think of this before? It was too much of a coincidence. Now I was really worried about Elena. I knew this was a bad idea, it was like going to the belly of the beast, but I had to see her. I listened to the rest of Damon and Stefan's conversation before grabbing my jacket and jumped out the window and made my way to Elena's house.

**General POV**

Elena felt a wave of warmth wash through her as she ran into Pearl's arms. Pearl held her for a few moments until Elena pulled back and invited her in. Pearl stepped over the threshold and Elena guided her up to her room.

Elena and Pearl stayed in Elena's room for hours talking and just enjoying each other's company. Elena and Pearl began to tell stories of their past. They had really become attached to one another, Pearl saw Elena as her own daughter, _and she needs a mother!_ Pearl thought to herself. Elena feelings towards Pearl were definitely mutual, Elena had a second mother. _No why couldn't Isobel have been like her! _Elena thought.

A few hours later Pearl slipped out of Elena's room and went to the kitchen for some ice cream for her and Elena. Pearl walked into the kitchen only to come face-to face to Jeremy. Jeremy froze in place as he looked at Pearl, the fear clearly visible on his face.

"Do you love her?" Pearl asked finally breaking the silence that engulfed them. Jeremy hesitated for a moment as he tried to find his voice.

"Yes!" Pearl looked Jeremy in the eye to see if there was any dishonesty to his confession of love for her daughter, but she didn't find any. Pearl opened to speak, but Jeremy cut her off.

"I know what my ancestor did to you….and for that I am sorry. But you must believe I would never do anything to hurt Anna. I love her!" Pearl again looked for any dishonesty, but again didn't find any. She smiled at him as she closed the distance between them and hugged him. Jeremy was a little taken back by this gesture, but he hugged her back none the less as he felt the same wave of warmth over him.

Pearl and Jeremy walked back up the stairs together and gave each other a small smile and before parting ways. As Pearl was about to enter Elena's room, Anna stepped out and smiled at her mother.

"What were you doing?"

"Elena and I were coming to understanding!" Anna said smiling. While Pearl and Jeremy were talking to each other, Anna took that as an opportunity to make peace with Elena. She and Elena had finally come to accept one another and if it wasn't for the age difference Anna would even consider her as a big sister.

Anna and Pearl smiled at each other as they parted ways, neither of them noticing John Gilbert looking on from a slightly opened bedroom door.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

"And when Elena finds out….she never gonna forgive me."

Although I hated betraying Elena, it was the right thing to do. But the guilt became even heavier as I thought of Harper. Harper may be a vampire, but he was sweet and compassionate. I just couldn't explain it for some reason I cared about him. So not only did I betray my best friend, I also betray the man that trusted me, who delivered his very existence into my hands. _What have I done?

* * *

_

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Bonnie didn't remove the spell, so whats going to happen come Founder's Day?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review.**

**- Alana.**


	15. Chapter XV: For Her Own Good

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. So your wait is over. Here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XV**

**Elena POV**

I woke up to find Pearl sleeping next to me holding my hand, I felt a smile formed on my lips as I felt a sense of comfort. Pearl opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled, but it quickly faded when there was a knock at the door and she was gone. I walked over to the door and opened it, to find John looking at me.

**Anna POV**

I awoke in Jeremy's arms; I loved the way he would hold me. I felt human, I felt loved. But that feeling was short lived when my mother appeared beside the bed looking down at us, uneasiness plain in her eyes. I was about to speak, when she placed her finger on my lips and spoke.

"John is in the next room! We have to go!" Her uneasiness became my own as I felt a wave of fear flash through me. I quickly and skill fully removed myself from Jeremy's hold and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before we jumped out his window and landed directly on our heels and ran at vampire speed to the boarding house.

* * *

**General POV**

Elena was clearly uncomfortable, but the feeling was gone in matter of seconds and was replaced with anger as Elena remembered what John had done to Pearl, Anna and Harper.

"May I come in?" He asked in care-free voice as if nothing had happened.

"No!" Elena replied heatedly. John was taken back by the hostility in her voice, but quickly recomposed himself.

"We need to talk about the vampires." John said trying to keep his voice low.

"What about them? …Shall we talk about you attacking them….or the fact you had Jeremy kidnapped for some stupid device!" Elena said clearly irritated as she tried to control her anger.

"Elena! Jeremy was never supposed to be involved in this. But I need you to understand that vampires are dangerous and they all need to be killed before they can harm anyone, especially you!" Elena looked at him in disbelief; she could feel her anger reaching the point of eruption.

"They all need to be killed! You are such a f**king hypocrite!" John seemed taken back her reaction. John opened his mouth to protest when Elena cut him off.

"Do you really believe that all vampires are all bad and they deserved to be killed." Elena asked trying to control her anger. John nodded.

"Then why is Isobel still alive?" It was if all the color from John's face disappeared.

"If you really believed that. Why haven't you killed Isobel? Huh?" Elena smirked as John stood there frozen, trying to find the right words.

"That's what I thought!" Elena felt a sense of satisfaction as she closed the door John's face and went to go get ready. Today was founder's day.

* * *

**Pearl POV**

We all knew this was a bad idea, but Damon assured us that John wouldn't be able to do anything out in the open. Anna and I were in the locker room helping Elena with her hair and dress as we joked about the modern marvel, known as a bra.

It was still clear to me that Stefan had not told Elena about Damon's theory of John being her biological father. It was "killing" me, not being able tell her the truth, but Stefan should be the one to do it and if he do it soon, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my silence much longer.

**Anna POV**

Momma and I helped Elena get into her dress. She looked so much like Katherine now, it was frightening. All she would need now was the bitchy attitude and a heart as cold as the North Pole and she would be set.

I meet Jeremy by the floats; he looked so cute in his soldier's uniform. He smiled at me as I moved closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Damon POV**

_Stefan is so pathetic_. After that little "threat" of his last night, he really believed I would stay away from Elena. _How naive can he be?_

**General POV**

Damon and Stefan continued to talk as someone caught Damon's eye. Stefan followed his gaze as it landed at Elena. Elena saw them looking at her and smiled as she curtsied.

Damon and Stefan were frozen in place as they stared at Elena as all the memories of 1864 came rushing back to them. There was only one thought going through their minds.

_Katherine!

* * *

_

**Stefan POV**

Elena and I got into our positions on the float as the parade started. I could not believe how much Elena looked like Katherine, especially in that dress, if it wasn't for that steady heartbeat that I could hear loud and clear, I might had been confused.

I still hadn't told Elena about Damon's theory and I had no intention to. Elena was still a little angry with me and I know I should be honest with Elena, but she had enough things going on and she didn't need any more. _This was for her own good_.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Will Elena ever know the truth about John? And will Bonnie's feeling towards Harper make her want to redeem herself?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review! **

**- Alana. =]  
**


	16. Chapter XVI: The Truth

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. I know after the last chapter I know what your all thinking. So your wait is over. Here is chapter sixteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVI**

**General POV**

The parade started as Elena and Stefan waved to cheering bystanders. Elena spotted Bonnie and waved at her, Bonnie waved back smiling. But Bonnie's happy mood immediately died as Damon came to stand in front of her only a few feet away and waved at Elena.

Elena smiled at Damon and waved back. Damon smirked as Stefan clenched his teeth as he watched Elena continued to smile at Damon.

The float continued to move forward and Damon turned around to see Bonnie glaring at him and started to walk away.

"Hey we are you going?"

"Away from you!" Damon could sense her hatred towards him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Look! Thank you!" Bonnie seemed taken back by his words. Bonnie looked into his eyes and he looked sincere.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother and I know I'm not your favorite person! And you didn't have to help me or Stefan and the others!"

"I didn't do it for you! I did it for Elena!" Bonnie said cutting him off.

"I know. But you didn't have to. So thank you!" Damon said sincerely, before he walked away. Bonnie stood there in awe, Damon Salvatore had just apologized and showed gratitude, maybe Elena was right, maybe he has changed.

Bonnie didn't know why that made her feel even more guilty but it did, she needed a drink. She moved through the crowd and came to an immediate stop as she saw Harper standing in front of her smiling at her.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I watched as Elena walk into the grille, wearing 21st century clothes. I felt a sense of relief wash through me, but it faded as I noticed she looked irritated.

"Hey! It's good to see you back to normal. The periodic look did not suit you!"

"Is that an insult?" I smirked as she was clearly confused by my meaning.

"No Elena that's a compliment of the highest order!" She smiled as she finally got my meaning, but it seemed half forced.

"What's wrong?" She looked me in the eye and hesitated.

"It's Stefan…. and John!" So Stefan had told her about my theory.

"Yeah! I'm sorry Elena! I know John being your biological father must be a lot to taken in!" Elena stared at me clearly shocked and confused.

"What?" _Shit!_ I thought to myself, but I was feeling a sense of joy. _Stefan hadn't told her. Your days are numbered little brother._

Elena and I got into a booth and I told her my theory of John being her father and I made extra sure I mentioned Stefan knowing.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

I stayed the remainder of the parade talking to Harper; he was so sweet and caring. He spoke of his relationship with Emily and what it was like for him during 1864 and his loyalty to Pearl.

I couldn't help but feel a new sense of respect for Pearl as Harper told me how she had saved him; apparently Harper had been left to die after a gruesome battle, when Pearl founded him and turned him.

* * *

**Elena POV**

There were so many emotions going through me. I was in complete utter shock, John was my father. But I was also filled with rage; Stefan knew and had no intention of telling me. That's it I've had enough!

"I've had it!" I said, unaware that I said that out loud. Damon moved his hand across the table and placed it on mine. I looked him in the eye and I could feel my gaze moving to his lips.

I felt a sense of comfort with him and I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. I opened my mouth to speak as Stefan appeared in front of us.

"What's going on?" Stefan said staring daggers at Damon.

**Stefan POV**

I walked into the grille looking for Elena and found her sitting with Damon. I watched a Damon held her hand. I could feel a bolt of jealousy shoot through me. _I have to stop this!_ I thought to myself as I walked to the booth.

I glared at Damon as he continued to hold Elena's hand and she didn't pull away from him, but she looked upset.

"Damon could you excuse us for a second. I need to speak Stefan….alone!" Damon nodded at Elena and walked away glaring at me. I sat down in the booth opposite to her and placed my hand where Damon's hand been, but she pulled away from me angrily. She was angry with me.

**General POV**

"Elena…"

"Why didn't you tell me about John?" Elena said angrily looking at Stefan. Stefan stared at her in shock.

"Damon shouldn't have told you!" Stefan said trying to control his jealousy.

"Why? Because you certainly weren't going to!" Elena said as she restrained herself from shouting.

"Elena I just wanted to protect you!" Elena looked at him irritated as she felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Protect me from what the truth! Because it seems you prefer to lie to me!" Stefan stayed silent for a moment.

"I just thought you had enough going on!" Elena looked at him clearly upset. She opened her mouth to speak when Stefan cut her off.

"Don't you see what Damon is trying to do? He's trying to turn you against me!" Stefan shivered. Elena's anger was just radiating off her.

"Damon isn't doing that, you're doing that all on your own! Damon is just being honest with me! Why is it when I want the truth I have to go to him for it?" Stefan looked at Elena besought, he opened his mouth to speak, when Elena cut him off.

"You know what? I'm done!" Elena said as got up and started to walk away as Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Wait! What are you saying?" Elena looked at Stefan's hand and he let go as looked him in the eye filled with no hesitation and sure of her decision.

"We're over Stefan!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Elena just broke up with Stefan? How Stefan going get out of the is one? And is Damon getting the opening he needs to make Elena's his? And will Bonnie come clean?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I regret to say we will soon becoming to an end. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	17. Chapter XVII: I've Had Enough

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. So your wait is over. Here is chapter seventeen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVII**

**General POV**

Stefan stood there in shock and hurt. Elena turned to walk away from him, when he grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"Let go of me!" Elena said clearly irritated as she tried to free herself from Stefan's grip.

"Elena! Please!" Stefan pleaded.

"No! I've had enough! No more!" Elena said raising her voice, gaining anxious looks from people sitting nearby.

"Elena! Please! Don't do this! I love you!" Stefan's grip tightened. Elena cringed in pain; she opened her mouth to speak when Pearl appeared beside her.

**Pearl POV**

I had passed Damon on my way into the grille and he filled me in. I watched and listened as Elena spoke with Stefan. I had to say I was proud, I knew Elena deserved better and I was glad that she was starting to see it too.

I could feel my maternal instincts kicking in as Stefan grabbed Elena's arm. _Oh no he didn't! _I walked over and went to stand beside Elena.

**Stefan POV**

"Let her go Stefan!" I averted my gaze away from Elena and looked at Pearl. I could sense the hostility behind her words.

"Go away Pearl! This doesn't concern you!" I was getting irritated. _I won't let you or Damon take her from me._

"This involves Elena! So I'm making it me concern! Now let her go!" The hostility still remained in her voice as the veins under her eyes were slowly making their way to the surface. I looked back at Elena, a look of staid present on her face.

I let her go, my eyes never leaving hers. As Elena began to walk away, Pearl placed a hand on Elena's back as they left the grille, Pearl looked back over her shoulder and smirked at me, my anger had reached it boiling point. _I love you Elena! And you will be mine again. One way or another!_

**Elena POV**

I guess I should feel heartbroken, but I don't regret my decision. _I've had enough! No more!_

Pearl and I walked through the town square. I was so glad she showed up when she did, she and I really had become close and I would never want to lose her.

She and I both knew Stefan probably would have kept me there all night till I changed my mind. _But this was the right choice!

* * *

_

**Anna POV**

I walked through the town square with Jeremy hand in hand as we waited for the fireworks to start. Jeremy went to go get a drink as I caught sight of someone standing in the shadows.

It was a girl and one I knew very well. It was Marie-Ann, a vampire from the tomb.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Harper and I sat on a park bench as he and I sat only a few inches apart. His hand was entwined with mine as he smiled at me.

Harper moved his face closer to mine as his lips were only a few centimeters away from me. Every alarm was going off in my head, but I couldn't resist, I didn't want to as I captured his lips with mine.

His lips moved perfectly with mine as our tongues explored each other mouth, he tasted as sweet honey, but the taste turned bitter as the guilt within me erupted.

**Harper POV**

If my heart could beat it would have stopped. If I knew I was going to meet someone like Bonnie 145 years ago, I would have gone into that tomb willingly.

Bonnie pulled away from me, the look of regret present on her features. _Was it me?_ She shook her head as if she was ashamed and I saw tears forming on her beautiful eyes.

"What is it? Tell me!" I asked as I cupped her face in the palm of my hand. She looked at me as the tears began to fall.

**General POV**

"I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry!" Harper looked at her clearly confused.

"For what?"

"I betrayed you!" Harper was still confused as Bonnie took his hand away from her face and into hers and held it tightly as the tears began to stream down her face.

"There is something I need to tell you!"

* * *

**Damon POV**

Elena had broken up with Stefan. To say I was happy would have been an understatement. I watched as Elena and Pearl walked around the town square as I spoke with some random girl from Elena's school.

I wasn't really paying any attention to this girl. I just wanted to talk to Elena, I needed to talk her. The girl eventually stormed off when she realized I wasn't interested.

I had finally made up and I started to move towards her and Pearl as Anna and Jeremy appeared in front of me.

Anna and Jeremy looked scared as they seemed to scan the crowds looking for any sign of danger. I looked at Anna confused as I opened my mouth to speak when she cut me off.

"We have got a big problem!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**So Bonnie is coming clean? And will this new problem kill Damon's chances with Elena?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana**.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Beginning of The End

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. So your wait is over. Here is chapter eighteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVIII**

**Damon POV**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Anna replied. I felt my fingers go numb. I scanned the crowd looking for anyone that I recognized and my eyes landed on Elena still talking to Pearl.

"Have you told your mother?" I asked looking back at Anna and Jeremy. Anna shook her head.

"Okay! I'll tell Pearl and Elena what's happening and you take Jeremy home and stay there!" Anna and Jeremy nodded and turned to leave as she looked back at me and spoke.

"What about Harper, we…."

"I'll find him don't worry! Now go!" Once Jeremy and Anna were out of sight. I made my way over to Elena and Pearl.

**Pearl POV**

Damon came in step with Elena and I as we walked around the town square. He took hold of Elena's hand and kissed it.

He told us about the vampires' plan and he wanted me and Elena to head back to Elena's house, while he would handle them.

I wanted to help, but Elena was my priority and from the look on Damon's face she was also his. Damon truly did love her and he would do anything to keep her safe.

**Stefan POV**

I watched as Damon took hold of Elena's hand and she didn't pull away. I could feel my anger rising and my fangs bearing, but I pushed them back. _How dare he kiss! Elena is mine! Damon must be taken care of…permanently._

I could not hear what Damon was saying, they voices were masked by the voices of the mass number of people, but I could tell it wasn't good as I saw Elena and Pearl's faces laced with fear.

Damon watched Elena and Pearl walked out of the town square. He then headed towards Alaric and dragged him aside and spoke to him and I watched as Alaric's face also became present with fear.

After Damon had finished talking to Alaric. Alaric headed towards his car as Damon headed towards Elena's father's old office. _What are you up to Damon? _I thought to myself as I walked after him.

* * *

**Harper POV**

I stood there in shock as Bonnie came clean about her actions. I could see the river of tears sliding down her face as she looked at me pleading for forgiveness.

_She lied! She put all of us at risk! She betrayed me!_ I thought to myself, but I wasn't angry. I knew I should be, but I wasn't. I understood her actions and I understood she now wanted to make them right, before it was too late.

**Bonnie POV**

Harper looked at me in disbelief. I waited him for him to yell at me or threaten to kill me, but it never came. Instead I felt myself being pulled into his arms.

He was holding me, did that mean he forgave me. _Why did he have to be so perfect!_ The fact he was holding me, just made me feel worse. More tears came to my eyes as I continued to cry and he still held me in his arms.

* * *

**General POV**

John was inside his brother's office as he prepared to activate the device. All of sudden without a sound Damon appeared and was standing only a few feet behind him.

"You have no idea what you're doing!" John turned to look at Damon with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh I think I do! I'm getting you and all the others like you out of this town and away from my dau…." Damon smirked as he picked up on John's mistake.

"What? Your daughter!" John stood there in shock.

"How did you know that? Did Isobel tell you that?" John demanded. Damon's smirk got wider.

"No! It really wasn't that hard to figure out. You and Isobel are not as smart as you think you are!" John face turned read.

"Does Elena know?" John said fear present in his voice. Damon smirk automatically turned from a smirk to a wide evil grin.

"No….yet! Haven't decided!" Damon was clearly lying, but John didn't pick up on it as Stefan walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" Damon and John ignored Stefan as they continued to glare at one another.

"I wonder what Elena would say if she founded out that uncle John was actually _daddy_! And was also responsible for the deaths of people she cared about and the kidnapping of her own brother! What then? Elena would hate you for the rest of her life!" John's face was now a bright red and before Damon and still a clearly confused Stefan could react he turned around and activated the device.

* * *

Harper was still holding Bonnie as a sharp pain appeared in his head and he let out a small cry in pain. Bonnie pulled back from Harper as he clutched his head and sank to the ground beneath him. _The device!_ Bonnie thought to herself. Bonnie scanned the area and noticed people also going down and the town's deputies injecting them with needles.

"Vervain!" Bonnie whispered the fear clearly present in her voice. Bonnie looked down at Harper briefly as she noticed the blood flowing from his ears. Bonnie put Harper's arm around her shoulder and pulled him up and into the cover of some trees nearby.

* * *

Elena and Pearl were still making their way out of town until Pearl sank down to the ground clutching her head.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Pearl didn't reply. Elena looked around and saw that Pearl wasn't the only one and the town's deputies were injecting them with syringes. Elena began to panic as she tried to get Pearl out of sight as a man started to come towards her and Pearl.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Who coming towards Elena and Pearl? And whats going to happen to Damon and Stefan?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	19. Chapter IXX: Saving The One You Love

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. So your wait is over. There is about two to three chapters until the end. So here is chapter nineteen. ****Enjoy! ****Also check out my new story. A True Blood fanfiction: My Revenge, His Humanity & Our Love.**

**Chapter IXX**

**General POV**

Elena felt as if her heart had stopped as the man came closer towards her and Pearl. Elena let out a breath she had been holding when she saw it was only Alaric.

**Alaric POV**

I saw Pearl go down and although I hadn't known her very well, I knew she meant a lot to Elena. Somewhere in my heart I knew I had to protect Elena. Even though Isobel and I were technically divorced, I still saw Elena as my stepdaughter and if that meant I had to put up with Damon and Pearl then so be it.

"Come on! We have to get her out of sight!" I said as I took Pearl in my arms and carried her into the cover of some nearby trees with Elena following closely behind. I sat Pearl down by a tree and rested her back against a tree stump as Elena kneeled beside her.

"Jeremy and Anna are at your house. You stay with Pearl while I find the others!"

**Elena POV**

I looked up at Alaric ready to protest, and then looked back at Pearl as continued to clutch her head in pain. I nodded as I heard Alaric walk away. I tried to comfort Pearl as best as I could, but I wanted to do nothing more than to go and find Damon and make sure he was okay, but I had to stay with Pearl, I couldn't abandon her.

I felt a wave of relief was through me as Pearl stopped clutching her head and looked up at me and gave a weak smile.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

I smiled as Harper looked up at me. I opened my mouth to apologize again as I felt his lips on mine. I didn't understand how he could be so forgiving, but I didn't question it. I pulled away from him as I looked him in the eye.

"Come on we have to find the others!"

* * *

**Damon POV**

I awoke in a basement as I felt as if my skin was on fire. _Vervain_. I thought weakly as I tried to focus.

"Good you're awake!" I heard a voice say, I focused my vision as I noticed John standing only a few feet away from me as stood over Stefan with a stake in hand and smiled wickedly at me.

* * *

**General POV**

Elena and Pearl raced towards Grayson's office as they noticed John and a few of the town deputies standing only a few feet away from the entrance with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Where is he?" Elena said as she and Pearl came to a halt in front of John.

"Damon or Stefan?" John said as he continued smirk at them.

"Both!" Elena said angrily.

"Well I imagine they would be a pile of ash right now!" Elena felt tears come to her eyes as John spoke with his smirk ever present.

"Is there any other entrance?" Pearl said as she glared at John.

"Yes! There is a side entrance!" Elena said as she pointed towards the side of the building. Pearl immediately ran at human speed toward it as Elena moved to follow behind as a hand grabbed her backwards, it was John.

"Let go of me!" Elena said as she pulled free of his grasp and glared at him.

"NO! He and your friend Pearl will be dead soon enough!" John said as Elena fought the urge to slap him.

"I will never forgive you for this!" Elena said angrily.

"And why should that mean anything to me?" John said smirking.

"Because you're my father!" John smirk immediately disappeared as he stared at Elena in shock. Elena saw this as her chance as she slipped by John and ran towards the side entrance.

Pearl had already entered the building, but could not get into the basement, the flames were too hot and Damon and Stefan were running out of time.

Elena was about enter the building as Bonnie pulled her back and Harper came from behind her and went to the building to help Pearl.

"Bonnie how could you?" Elena said the hurt plain in her voice.

"I know Elena. I'm sorry! But I need you trust me."

"How? I trusted you once and you betrayed me!" Elena said as she tried to pry herself from Bonnie grip, but Bonnie only held on tighter as she started to chant.

A few moments passed as Bonnie continued to chant as Harper and Pearl came out of the building carrying Damon and Stefan.

Bonnie stopped chanting as she released Elena as she ran Harper's side as he carried Stefan. Elena immediately ran to Pearl as she set Damon down on the ground beneath her.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she engulfed Pearl in a hug.

"I'm fine!" Pearl replied as she hugged Elena back.

**Elena POV**

I was so happy everyone was safe. I backed away from Pearl's embrace as turned my attention back to Damon, who was lying on his side.

I turned Damon unto his back as I ran my hand against the side of his face as he weakly opened his eyes. I smiled at him, but felt my smile die as I noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"Damon what is it? What's wrong?" I said with concern. I watched as the tears began to fall down from his beautiful blue eyes to the sides of his face as he looked up at me.

"He's dead!" I felt my heart stop.

"Stefan's dead!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Is Stefan dead? And what will happen between Damon and Elena?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	20. Chapter XX: He Would Never Have To

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. But my computer seriously needed to be fixed. But I'm back now and since it my birthday I decided to make this chapter a little bit longer than normal. But sadly this is the final chapter. So here is chapter twenty…the finale. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XX**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

**General POV**

Elena stood in a long sleeve black dress that stop mid-thigh as she stood with Caroline and Bonnie at her sides as they watched the mayor's coffin being lowered into the ground.

The town of Mystic Falls gathered for the funeral of their beloved mayor. Mayor Lockwood had been in the basement, because strangely the device had affected him too and was killed by one of the tomb vampires.

The town was told by the Sheriff's office that both Stefan and the mayor had been trapped in basement when the fire started, due to a gas leak and by the time the anyone knew of the fire it was too late.

Elena had forgiven Bonnie for what she had done and slowly but surely they were rebuilding their friendship. Caroline was finally let in on the secret and actually kept her mouth close about it, she was angry with Damon for what he had done , but actually she forgave him.

Jeremy and Anna where completely safe during the events of founder's day and where now going steady. Pearl had officially and fully accepted their relationship and had become a motherly figure also to Jeremy and becoming great friends with Jenna. Bonnie and Harper where also seeing each other and Jenna, Alaric, Caroline and Matt where the same as always.

John had left town the day after founder's day after he tried to reason with Elena the night of Stefan's death.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_**Founder's Day**_

_**The Gilbert Residence**_

**General POV**

_Elena had come home after leaving Damon at the boarding house. She would have stayed and comforted him, but Damon said he just wanted to be alone, so she respected his wishes, but asked Pearl and Anna to watch over him. _

_Elena walked into the kitchen to find John with a cup of coffee in his hand as he gave her small smile as she glared at him._

"_Elena. You were never supposed to find out… I did this for you…" Elena raised her hand to cut him off as she continued to glare at him as she leaned against the counter._

"_Just stop! You did this for yourself…you did this out of the fear…Stefan didn't deserve to die." Elena said as her anger began to rise. John moved to stand in front of her. _

"_Elena I'm your father and I did this…to protect you." Elena gave a small annoyed laugh._

"_Really…then if you were worried about my safety, again why is Isobel still 'alive'. Why makes her so much less dangerous than Stefan or Damon or Pearl hmmm?" John stayed silent. Elena smirked as she noticed the knife lying behind her next to John's hand with his magic ring, as it rested on the counter._

"_That's what I thought…"Elena said proudly as she reached behind her a grabbed the knife and before John could react, Elena stabbed John in his abdomen. John cried out in pain as he fell back onto the floor as Elena drove the knife deeper into his flesh as she came to crouch beside him and spoke._

"_One more thing…and I'm going to stay this once…I don't want you in my life…this is your first and only warning…if you ever, ever try to harm anyone that care about again, father or no father, I will end you…and you will never see it coming." With that Elena violently took the knife out, gaining a cry of pain from John before she left him to die._

_By the next morning John was already alive again, thanks to his ring and was nowhere to be found._

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

The crowd began to disperse as Elena caught side Damon standing off into the distance. Elena separated herself from the crowd and made her way over to Damon.

She had not seen Damon since Stefan's funeral. Damon had been a disoriented state since John staked Stefan, she and Alaric had to plan the funeral. After Stefan was killed, Elena had finally figured out her feelings towards to Damon and wanted nothing more than to comfort him and tell him how she felt, but she understood he need time to heal.

Elena came to stand behind Damon as he stood in his all black attire as he looked down at Stefan's grave.

* * *

**It read:**

_Here Lies:_

_Stefan Gregory Salvatore_

_November 5, 1992 - May 13 2010_

_Beloved son, brother & friend._

_He may be gone, but he will never be forgotten.

* * *

_

Elena saw a small tear fall from Damon's cerulean eyes as she moved and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head against his back.

"I'm sorry!" He said after a while. Elena unwrapped her arms from him as she turned him around to face her.

"For what?" She asked clearly confused. Damon looked in her the eye as he brushed his hand against her cheek.

"For shutting you out…I should have helped with the funeral arrangements…I should have at least have said thank you for at least saving my life…" Elena placed a finger to lips as she gave him a small smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…I understand…and I didn't save you Bonnie did." Damon shook his head.

"No you did. Even if Bonnie did have a change of heart, she did it for you…and I want to thank for that…because that means, somewhere along the line you decided that I was worth saving." Elena looked into his eyes and saw how vulnerable he was being right now.

"Damon you were always worth saving… you have always had good in you, you just went down the wrong path." Damon gave Elena a small smile. Elena continued to stare into his eyes, getting in lost in those blue orbs as Isobel words replayed in her head. _Because he's in love with you._

"Was it true…what Isobel said?" Elena whispered. Damon stared into Elena's eyes, his head in turmoil as he final regained the courage to speak.

"Yes…I do love you." Damon said. Elena didn't respond as Damon turned his head away from her, hurt clear on his face, he had hoped the feeling was mutual.

Elena felt a wave of happiness wash through her as pulled Damon's face back to her and kissed him. Damon felt as if he had died and gone to heaven as he deepened the kiss. Elena was kissing him, of her own free will…and sober. This was the happiest day of his life. Elena felt as if she was on cloud nine. She felt her knees go weak as Damon wrapped his muscular arms around her. They finally pulled back as the stared into each other's eyes as both smiled still holding unto each other.

"Damon…I love you!" As soon as those words left her mouth, Damon felt as if his dead heart would beat again.

"I love you too…I love so much!" Elena smiled as he pulled her into the another kiss and held her tightly, never wanting to let her go and he would never have to.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**I Hope You All Enjoyed This Story.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please Remember To Review & Tell Me What You Thought of The Ending!**

**And Please Check Out My Profile For Other Stories.**

**- Alana. =]**


End file.
